Unhinged
by shadowwritr
Summary: WIKTT Challenge: Daddy Long Legs. Hermione found herself in a difficult position. Orphaned. School and friends are the least of her worries. Now she has to figure out who her benefactor is. While still trying to deal with everything life has thrown at her
1. Chapter 1

Unhinged

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Potter characters, not being paid, just having a little fun with my take in the world and adding my own little bit of flair to it.

Authors note: This story does not have a beta. So be forewarned. Take a seat and sit back and I hope you enjoy the ride. The story stalled so long ago that I am in the process of revamping it. Please be patient with me because some things are changing.

Summary: WIKTT Challenge: Daddy Long Legs. Hermione found herself in a difficult position. Orphaned. School and friends are the least of her worries. Now she has to figure out who her benefactor is. While still trying to deal with everything life has thrown at her.

* * *

Chapter 1

She couldn't stop staring as she sat at the window seat leaning up against the wall. Her arse had fallen asleep some time ago. It was a condition that happened when one sat for hours on end without moving. She reread the letter once more – it was the same – the words had not changed, no matter how much she wished it; it would not change what she felt inside.

Anger.

Angry for all the times she had called him father. In her hands was the proof that he wasn't that man she had been raised to believe. He wasn't the person she wanted to return home to ever again. She didn't want to go home this summer. No matter what was written on the page.

Shame.

Shameful, for what had happen between them last summer, after her mother had died in her fourth year. She shuttered at the thought and willed the dark memories back inside the clouded mist inside her head. It had boiled over into her schoolwork. Into her friendships even. This year, her fifth year, had been the hardest. The first year she really felt alone, so much like the first year at school, until she bonded with two best friends.

Fear.

Afraid to go back home. Afraid it would happen again, even if she wasn't his blood, it still didn't help. She knew what he made her call him when he was doing things. She was afraid of him.

Overwhelmed.

The worst feeling she felt. Not knowing what the future held. Not knowing whom she could turn too. Who would believe her? Who would believe a Gryffindor could have lost all courage and bravery that the house stood for? She couldn't help but feel if she went back now, he was going to kill her.

* * *

The staff sat at the table in the teacher's lounge. 'The War Room', as it was aptly dubbed. This was not an ordinary school, Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, was one of the wizarding schools across the world. One of the most to stand out for attracting its far share of mystery and danger. The only teacher that was not present was Umbridge having escaped from the school's infirmary the night before.

"I don't like it. Her grades have slipped further than beyond expected, as well as Mr. Potter's and Mr. Weasley's." Professor Minerva McGonagall stated. She sipped the hot green tea in her cup, and sat it back down by her grade book. Her beady eyes looked at her colleagues through the square glasses she wore.

The snort was clearly heard from across the table.

"There is nothing funny about this situation, Severus." Professor McGonagall reiterated.

"On the contrary, Minerva. It is at that." Professor Severus Snape leaned forward on his elbows. The gloat in his black eye's betraying just how much enjoyment he was feeling from seeing the 'Golden Trio' fall at last. "Give them enough rope and the hang themselves on it."

Professor McGonagall slammed her wrinkling hands on the table disturbing her tea that sloshed on her grade book. "That is uncalled for. You know as well as I do that, that child is suffering. Her mother was murdered during her fourth year. Her grades started slipping then, even worse this year. This was something she didn't do on her own."

"Must you always include the insufferable-know-it-all with the other two Gryffindor brats with her. For once it's kept her out of harms way. She's not tagging along after Potter and Weasley. They aren't copying her work. I told you at the welcoming feast that we'll see the real grades for Potter and Weasley this year."

"Must you always blame Harry and Ron for everything, Severus." Professor McGongall's eyes narrowed at him.

The other staff around the table sat back, this had been a common occurrence for them to watch. The two always bickering and fighting over three students since they first started at the school in their first year.

"Yes. I can, and I will."

The meeting broke up, with the only resolve setting in - that each of the three students would be assigned tutors to help them through the summer pull back up their grades. Professor Snape had groaned about this, seeing that Harry and Ron were included when it was there own fault for not studying to begin with. Severus had often told Albus if Harry was to get away from Ron, things would improve. He knew which of the three was the laziest and it still effected Potter.

Severus walked down with Albus to the Great Hall.

"So you are really not opposed to the tutoring?" Albus asked.

"Only with one of them. I don't see how Weasley rated for one." Severus said.

"Minerva made her points and we agreed." Albus said.

"Of course, anything for the trio." Severus growled. "I won't do any of the tutoring."

"I wasn't going to ask, Severus. Finding a tutor for Harry is going to be rather hard and well pressed with the Dursleys."

Severus groaned, this was the reason for the Headmaster walking him to the feast. "I would advise, to move Mr. Potter before he starts his tutoring. Preferable not to the burrow, if he gets around Weasley he won't do anything but lay off of what he needs to learn."

"I was thinking of sending him to Remus after two weeks of the summer." Albus said.

Severus glanced at the Headmaster. "That has merit, Lupin could also tutor him as well. Are you still intending to bring him back to teaching next year?"

"Yes Severus, that hasn't changed."

"I'll start the potions." Severus said. As they entered the hall and sat down.

Snape watched as the students came into the Great Hall for the leaving feast. He noticed one student was not there. After the speech from Dumbledore, Snape slipped out the back door and started walking the halls. Looking inside classrooms for the missing girl. He found her sitting alone, in one of the classrooms on the third floor, clutching a letter and staring off in space. He was standing directly in front of her; she had yet to even see him.

Reaching out he pulled the letter out of her hand.

"That's mine." Hermione said coming out of her trance.

"Really, Miss Granger." Snape read over the letter narrowing his eyes.

_Hermione,_

_I can't wait for you to return home to get some normalcy back for the summer. I have missed you deeply. You helped me so much last summer after what happened with your mother. You have become dear to me as she was, my adopted daughter._

_Love Daddy_

"One would think this was some sort of death sentence in the way you were staring." Severus said silkily as he watched her. He didn't know she was adopted, that was a shock.

He watched as Hermione pursed her lips together and stood only to reach down and rub her legs as she hissed at the pain. Severus watched closely as worked the circulation of blood back into her legs, he had a feeling she had been sitting here since she had gotten the letter.

"You should be in your dorm room now, Miss Granger. I suggest you go find it." Snape turned and left, his robe billowing behind him. He flicked the letter to the floor. She had reacted to harshly to the words and deep down he didn't like them either. It was time to pay a visit to that house and he would make sure Miss Granger never found out it was him.

* * *

The next day Hermione sat at King's Cross waiting to be picked up. She had by passed the Weasley family and avoided them at all cost. It was now going on midnight and no one had came. The uniformed police officer stood in front of her.

"We got a call stating you've been sitting here for four hours," His voice was soft as he knelt down in front of her. "Did someone forget to pick you up?"

Hermione shrugged, "I called the house, I didn't get an answer."

"What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger." She then proceeded to give him her home address and phone number and soon found herself sitting in the squad car outside the train station. Hermione listened to the code language coming over the police scanner not sure what all they were saying.

The police officer was talking to another one who had pulled up. She wasn't sure what was going on. She knew her adoptive father wouldn't have forgotten to pick her up. She saw the officer turn and come back to the car.

He opened the door. "I can't take you home for the night, and well, I need to take you to the station."

Hermione turned her now frightful eyes on him. "What's going on?"

"There was a murder earlier at the address you'd given me. I'm sorry Hermione, but your father is dead." He reached for the car key and started the ignition.

Hermione didn't know whether to shout for joy or cry at the situation she now found herself in. Either way, she knew she wouldn't be staying with him, and that left her feeling a little better. It was still frightening. She felt even more alone now. Hermione turned and stared out the window as the raindrops traced trails down the glass, she wouldn't cry for him, and cursed the sky for doing it for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks later…

Severus had watched over Hermione for the last two weeks all without her knowing. He was sitting on a park bench with a Muggle newspaper spread out in front of him. Glancing over the top of it, he saw Hermione was still sitting at the picnic table. She looked a lot healthier than she had two weeks ago. He could tell she wasn't grieving for the man who had been her adoptive father, on the contrary, Hermione appeared to be turning herself around again. Her honey brown eyes had a spark in them now, that used to be there, and Severus was very pleased to see that. He folded up the paper and stood. His job was done for now. She was safe, no one really knew where she was at the moment but for him and Albus. He didn't exactly tell Albus what he let happen in that house, but he did make sure that Albus was aware that the man got everything that was coming to him. Severus took one last look at the now sixteen year old and left the park.

* * *

Hermione sat at the picnic table in the Muggle park not far away from the boarding house she was staying at. Almost an adult, Hermione found herself, in rather an odd position. For one, she was too old to be adopted and another, too young to be solely on her own. The boarding house only took in young women. The elderly couple rented out bedrooms at a small price.

The judge agreed with the boarding house, he had sent another young woman there a year before. This young lady was out on her own now and doing rather well for herself in the business world. An in his chambers, had told her she reminded him a lot of this young lady.

She watched as the kids played around the park, the swings and seesaw joining in the entrancing symphony called life around her. Hermione wasn't really paying attention to all the birds or other things. She was now figuring out how she was going to get by on her last two years of schooling with what little money her adoptive parents had left.

She scribbled away on the pad figuring out the expenditures. The credit cards that had to be paid, the funeral. Everything had worked out well on that behalf. Because all the debts her parents had incurred were well taken care of. The sale of the house insured that. She figured out the exchange rate for Muggle to wizarding money and figured she barely could afford the next two years at school if she was careful and didn't buy everything new.

The afternoon was slowly fading away and the children in the park had left to go home. The hooting of an owl caught her attention at last. She looked around and saw it in the tree above her. It was one of the Hogwarts owls and he shook out his leg and the letter dropped in front of her. Hermione recognized the scrawl of that of Professor McGonagall, she opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_Tomorrow you will be receiving a tutor to help you catch up on your grades. This past year of your schooling was rather, shall we say, not up to your standard. The other professors have agreed that extra tutoring will put you back up in form. Mr. Toliver, is an excellent tutor, and works inside the Muggle world. He comes recommended through the Ministry for such causes that need extra handling. I hope everything is going well with your father and yourself. If you need anything feel free to write back. _

_Professor McGonagall._

Hermione looked back at the address, it didn't have her new one, not that of the boarding house, it was still addressed to the family home she had grown up in. Hermione looked back up at the owl and coxed him down so she could send a reply. Which she wrote on normal paper and with a Muggle pen.

_Professor McGonagall, _

_Below is my new address, I currently no longer live in said home that I grew up in. And my father, well, lets just say, he isn't around anymore. Please give Mr. Toliver the new address. I'm fine, and I'll make sure to do the studying seeing as I have nothing else to do. _

_Hermione Granger. _

Hermione attached the letter and watched as the owl headed off. Picking up her belongings she headed back to the boarding house. It wasn't the best in the world, but at least she had a room of her own. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson had been wonderful to her so far. As soon as she walked in the door, Mrs. Johnson was wiping her hands on her apron. Her gray hair swept up in a bun on the back of her head.

"Feel up to some brownies, just made a fresh batch." Her face was full of smiles.

Hermione couldn't say no to her, not having known her own grandparents at all.

The night passed rather quickly and sooner than she hoped it had become tomorrow and Mr. Toliver had arrived.

He had brown hair and dressed in a business suit, carried a black leather suitcase. Hermione showed him into the sitting room and felt uncomfortable with him as soon as she saw him.

She didn't like his eyes for one, he had small dark brown beady little eyes that followed her around the room.

"Well, it would appear that you have found yourself in need of a tutor. Where are your books?" His deep voice demanded.

"Up in my room."

"Go get them." He commanded her.

"But this is a Muggle house." She whispered back to him.

"I can see rather well Miss Granger, I know what it is, now go get them."

Hermione complied and retrieved her books from the upstairs bedroom that had been given to her. Mr. Toliver transfigured each book into looking like normal ordinary Muggle texts but when Hermione opened them she could tell they were still her tests from school.

Over the next several days Mr. Toliver grilled her on her knowledge of what she knew and what she didn't. Hermione had settled into a pattern with Mr. Toliver and at the end of the week signed the paper that would pay his expenses for his tutoring.

This continued on for several weeks then she received a letter in the mail that floored her. It was from her bank stating that she had over drawn and a fee was now being issued for the over draft. Hermione called her bank, she argued for several hours with them. Mr. Toliver had left the day before stating she was all caught up for the beginning of sixth year. And all the drafts she discovered had been taken because of her tutor, Mr. Toliver.

Hermione slammed the phone down and went up to her room.

Hermione threw herself on the bed, she had no money. No money to pay for her tuition at Hogwarts this year. The tutor took the rest of the money she had left and left her owing the bank. She cried well into the night. She had four weeks to come up with money for Hogwarts. The rest of August to do so. Sometime well into the early morning hours, Hermione decided she would just have to find a job.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus was drinking his morning cup of coffee in the staff room along with Albus and Minerva. They were the only three in the school at the moment. The rest of the staff would be arriving in two weeks with one week to prepare for the coming year.

"Hermione is all caught up. I was sent her grades last night from Mr. Toliver, she is back to outstanding." Minerva said as took a sip of her coffee.

"That is good news." Albus said. "What of Harry?"

Minerva sat her cup down, "Remus has sent me his grades as well. They are still working on Potions, but he is passing not to an outstanding level but Remus thinks exceeds expectations before he returns this next year."

Severus gave a small coughed whisper. "Unbelievable."

Minerva huffed at Severus and turned to Albus. "He wants to be an Auror. He'll good one as well as long as one teacher would lower the standards for NEWT classes."

Severus shook his head, "I will not lower standards for dunderheads."

Albus chuckled, "How about lowering the standards but give a test the first class. If they pass it they can stay, if not then you'll have less students."

Severus sat back and thought about it carefully. "I can craft the test anyway I want?"

"Within reason," The Headmaster said. "At least be fair. You know some exceeds expectations students can do just as well as outstanding."

"Fair enough." Severus said as he took a drink of his coffee. "If they pass, I'll let them stay. There is no partnering from here on out, they have to stand on their own."

"Agreed." Albus said, then he turned to Minerva. "What of the tuitions? Have they all been handled?"

Minerva shuffled some parchments around and finally pulled the one she was after. "All but Hermione's, I'm waiting on a letter today from the bank."

"Very well, let me know." Albus said.

* * *

It was torrential outside, but Hermione was determined. That morning she sat at the breakfast nook in the house and read the want ads in the paper. She circled several. Getting out the phone book she looked up the addresses in the map in front of the book and looked at every place within walking distance.

Hermione started out and by an hour later even with her umbrella she was thoroughly soaked to the bone. Her brown bushy hair plastered flat on her head, and her hopes ever diminishing away. She had been turned down at every place she went, even those places stating they were hiring.

Later that night in bed, she bundled herself under all the covers she could find. She was shivering. Her fever gave her dreams, those that she didn't want to be in anymore. She relived most of what her adoptive father put her through the summer before during the fever.

It was two weeks later before Hermione opened her eyes from the fever.

Mrs. Johnson was sitting by the bed, along with Professor McGonagall who was dressed in Muggle clothing.

"Professor?" Hermione asked with a very scratchy throat.

Mrs. Johnson stood up, "I'll go get her some tea, and maybe some soup."

Mrs. Johnson shuffled out of the room and Professor McGonagall took her seat closer to Hermione.

"You gave us quite a scare, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall looked at her over her glasses. "School will start in a week."

Hermione closed her eyes and the tears started falling, "But I have no money to pay for school."

"A benefactor has been found for your schooling, and an apprenticeship, if you care to do so." Professor McGonagall stated.

Hermione opened her eyes. "But why would…"

"There are certain rules you have to follow." McGonagall frowned at this, "but you would still be able to get your education. That's the important thing that we need to consider."

"What are the rules?" Hermione asked, she was desperate now, she didn't have enough time to make the money needed to go to school. "Won't the Ministry help pay for schooling?"

"The Ministry will only pay through the fifth year Hermione. That is the standard with all young orphaned witches and wizards. They won't bend the rules. Headmaster Dumbledore and I have already been out to see them about this. They won't do it. Be thankful that a benefactor has come along."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Now for the rules. Your benefactor's identity will not be divulged to you. Even the Headmaster and myself do not know who he is. We've both weighted this, as seeing as who you are friends with."

Hermione couldn't help but think she wasn't friends with Harry Potter at the moment.

"You have to write to your benefactor everyday. He has left detailed instructions." Professor McGonagall handed her a box. "It's up to you if you wish to go back to Hogwarts, you have a way now. Either that or you are on your own child."

Professor McGonagall left as Mrs. Johnson came in with some tea and some soup for Hermione. She tittered about the room fixing things here and there and made sure that the tray would serve the purpose for Hermione.

Hermione sipped some of the tea and soup and contemplated the box that was sitting on the nightstand by her bed. She put the tray down and lay back down just staring at the box.

She had to write this person every day. A complete stranger, Hermione didn't know what to do about this. Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore seemed to be okay with it. Hermione knew they wouldn't have allowed her to do this, unless it was the only choice for her to get back in school.

The box was wooden and had designs of different birds on it. All of them were magical, the raven on top of the box didn't look so menacing but she couldn't help think that it was someone she really didn't want to get to know. Crows or Ravens always had a foreboding gloom and doom about them. Hermione felt the happiness that she was away from her father was totally gone now. Only to trade it off to some mysterious man who was willing to pay for her things at school.

She slipped back off to sleeping and didn't awake for another two days. When she did so, she was achy and sore all over. The fever she had was staying at bay, but she still didn't have that much strength to do much. Hermione pushed the pillows up and sat up. The light from the windows cascading into the small room of the boarding house.

Reaching for the box she pulled it onto her lap. She opened it up and saw the letter addressed to herself. Hermione opened it.

_Miss Granger, _

_As for who I am, that does not need to be discussed. You find yourself in a precarious situation, and I find myself with the ability to help you in this situation. Should you choose to accept and allow myself to be your benefactor, there are certain rules that must be followed. Below this letter you'll find parchment, it has been enchanted to come directly to me. I require that you write to me daily, what you choose to divulge is entirely up to yourself. Point your wand at the parchment and say 'deliver' the parchment will then become my possession. You will receive enough parchment for every day of the term including weekends, the box contains enough for your first full term along with extra sheets for this summer or rather what is left of this summer. I'll need a letter from you with your oath that you'll accept this then your schooling will be paid for as well as you'll receive an allowance for shopping and for purchasing all of your books and other essentials that a growing young lady as yourself would need. _

_Your Benevolent Benefactor._

Benevolent, Ah, Hermione thought, I'm required to write to you daily, I don't see how that is being so benevolent. She studied the handwriting, it was one she had never seen before. So it didn't appear to be anyone that she knew. It was a very elegant script, flowing, and very strong looking.

Hermione laid back in bed and thought about this, it almost sounded to good to be true, then she remembered a book she once read, 'Daddy Long Legs'. She snickered some, it had been one of her favorites growing up. She couldn't help but think she wasn't like Jerusha Abbott in the least. For one, Jerusha had been an orphan her whole life, where as Hermione was just made one recently. There were a few things they did have in common, for one no money to their names, a mysterious benefactor. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if her benefactor would turn out as charming as Master Jervie. Hermione snickered at the thought. Knowing her luck he wouldn't be charming at all, or worse yet, turn out to be someone she didn't get along with.

Hermione sat at the desk in the room with the parchment and quill, contemplating what she should write. She had five days till school, and needed to go shopping for her things.

Hermione broke down and penned a letter.

_Dear Sir, _

_I have for once found myself in the position of actually agreeing to something that I'm not quite sure of. I agree with Jerusha Abbott, in that, she didn't know the name of her benefactor as well as I don't know the name of mine. I don't think calling you Daddy-Long-Legs would suit as seeing as I never had the chance to see you as Jerusha had the chance of at least glimpsing her benefactor. So don't be displeased if I don't address you as Sir from now on. I find myself at an impasse and I'll agree to your request, I'll shall write you everyday as you wish, but I would also like some information from you. My imagination is probably as bad as Jerusha's. _

_So. What do you look like? Tall, short, fat, skinny? At least give me a hint. _

_As for addressing you from now on, I think the box said enough to at least give me a hint as to what to call you. I have five days till school starts, Raven, and if you find this letter satisfactory, please at least send me something that I can get my school supplies from Diagon Alley. _

_Your Orphan Waif,_

_Hermione Granger. _

* * *

Severus was sitting at his desk in his office as he planned out the test for his NEWT students starting next year when the parchment appeared before him. He reached out and grabbed the parchment and leaned back in his chair as he read the letter. Severus narrowed his eyes at the name, Jerusha Abbott, he had never heard of such a person. He did reason he needed to find out who that person was seeing that Hermione was comparing herself to them. He growled at the Daddy-Long-Legs name, and then thanked the gods that he wouldn't be given that moniker. He gave a snort at her digging for information about him, but was at least pleased with the Raven moniker.

He pocketed the letter and pushed away from the desk. He had some money to send to her. Severus still couldn't believe he was doing this, but he was fool if he was going to let one of the brightest witches to ever come along and not finish school. Albus and Minerva had tried everything with the Ministry as well as with the board of governors and no one was giving in, stating that it had to have taken place prior to fourth year. He had taken Albus aside and told him he'd pay and no one was to know. And to state that he himself hadn't known who the mystery benefactor was.

Severus attached the blue pouch of galleons to his Raven and said a spell over him so he'd be closer to Hermione, at least a few hours flight instead of almost all day. She only had five days to get everything done. That would give him enough time to finish up his test and then head to Diagon Alley so he could issue the payment to the school from an unknown source at Gringotts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione was unsure how any of this was actually going to work, she wasn't sure how her benefactor was even going to reply back. She knew she had five days left before school and she hadn't cleaned out her trunk in two years. Hermione went over to it and started emptying the thing onto the bed. This was the first time she felt like organizing anything since her mother passed on. Everything she owned was in two trunks and she really needed to get it all together.

Mrs. Johnson had said she could store one trunk at the boarding house while she was away at school with no problems. She just needed to decide what she was actually going to leave here.

Hermione went through her clothes first. It was a sad state of affairs where her Muggle clothing was concerned. Her jeans were way to small now, she hadn't noticed. She had a growing spurt last summer and her mother hadn't been around to take her shopping. She tossed them over one of the corners. She would figure how to get some money out of her own things, she didn't want to have to rely on her benefactor for everything.

She set about onto the robes next. She knew there was a second hand shop, a robe shop in Diagon Alley. Hermione had several things that didn't fit anymore and she tossed them beside the pile of Muggle clothing. As well as uniforms that were too small as well.

Hermione grabbed her pen and small notebook and started writing down the amounts of clothes at least she knew she had to have. Her winter clothes still fit, at least the sweaters, her mother had always bought those bigger. She double checked all her toiletries and stuff and added what she needed to the list.

She was pleased with what she had gotten accomplished when she heard the tapping on the window. Her eyes widen as she large black bird that sat on the outer window seal as it tapped the glass once more. She stood from the desk and slowly approached the window, it looked like a large crow.

She opened the window cautiously as she inspected the bird that had flown in. It wasn't crow, the feathers were too small. It was a raven, the longer feathers told her that much. The bird was black, sleek, and the size of an adult hawk with vicious looking talons. He perched on the back of the chair in front of the desk, then held out his foot towards her.

Hermione reached out for the small dark royal blue pouch attached to his foot. As she did, the Raven pecked at her hand with each attempt to remove the blue pouch. She already had several slashes from his very sharp beak.

"Damn you." She sat back on her bed looking at the black dreaded menace. She held her hand try to steam the blood flow.

The Raven's call just seemed to egg her on, saying here come get it.

Knowing full well it had no manners of that of an owl. Hermione looked around for Crookshanks. She wondered where was that cat when she needed him.

_I called him Raven and he sent me one to deliver for him. Maybe I should have called him a fluffy little bunny, at least then I'd still have some fingers left._

"You bite me one more time and I'll wring your neck." Hermione told the bird.

He cawed all the more, taunting her to do it. Then he flew over to her and started snapping at her head. Hermione covered her head and shrieked at the dreaded Raven.

_Great! A bloody menace. He's probably just like my benefactor. Like pet, like master._It was a ten minute battle, with bleeding fingers from the scratches and nips from the raven, but she had the blue pouch in her hands. Hermione got up and went over to the parchment. She was breathing heavily and a had nice flush of anger on her face.

_Raven, _

_You foul, loathsome, evil, wicked, MAN! You don't even deserve the right to be a MAN, how dare you send that evil loathsome black menace. The bloody thing hates me, I swear, you send that creature back to me and I'll kill it. _

_Miss Granger._Hermione had written the words and didn't even care that the blood from her hands went with it. Maybe the loathsome man who was her benefactor would realize how unruly bird was to make a delivery. With that she went to get herself cleaned up so she could head to Diagon Alley to get some of her purchases out of the way.

* * *

Severus had just finished dressing into clothes he didn't really wear that much. It wasn't as if a lot of students ever saw him dressed in such a fashion, other than some of his Slytherins when he had been invited to the Manors. His raven black hair was pulled into a ponytail that was held by a silver snake band at the nape of his neck. The silk black shirt was slightly open at the front, not buttoned up all the way. He wore dark black Muggle jeans with dragon hide boots and his outer summer cloak was embossed with the Slytherin house design on it.

The note had appeared in front of him when he was about to leave his quarters via the Floo network to Diagon Alley. He read the missive and scowled at the blood that was on it. He pointed his wand to his raven's perch and summoned the bird.

"Damn you, Archimedes." Severus hissed. "It would serve you right if she killed you. Don't do it again."

He pocketed the note and turned to head over to his potion stores. Albus hated the raven as well, but at least it had stopped biting the Headmaster after two deliveries. He pulled out a jar of healing salve off the shelf wondering how much damage his raven had caused her. He left his potions cupboard and walked back over to his raven.

"I am going to send a box to her, and you will wait with it and behave yourself." Severus growled to the bird.

Severus went to his study and pulled open the drawers, he found the box he wanted and took his wand to write her name on it. He noticed quite a bit of things in his drawers that he very rarely got around to using everything. He pulled out another set of parchment and placed it in the box, along with a full set of quills. The staff at the school was always sending him quills with extra ink. He had five new sets that he hadn't even touched. He leaned back in the chair at his desk in his study and noticed the book on birds of prey. Severus smirked and stood up. He went and grabbed the book and tossed it to the desk and looked around his study. He had a few books he had double of and pulled those as well. If the other teachers weren't giving him books it was everything to write with. He sat back down at the desk and penned an apology to Hermione for his birds decorum. He placed that inside the box as well as the healing salve. With that done he headed back out to Archimedes and banished the box along with his raven to Hermione's room at the boarding house.

Severus had made good time getting inside Gringotts and talking to the goblin that handled his accounts. The payment was already sent and would not be able to be traced back to him, should anyone at the school become nosey and go looking.

With business concluded he walked back out of Gringotts and made his way to _Slugs & Jiggers Apothecary_, he needed to finish picking up the last of the school supplies for the students cupboards he had ordered. Severus had always bought after the student rush for supplies because the best ingredients came the week before school started.

* * *

Getting up she went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up as much as possible and then headed out to Diagon Alley. She took the trolley as far as she could go and had to walk several blocks to get to the 'Leaky Cauldron'.

Both of her hands were bandaged, and she went quickly through not looking at anyone. She didn't want to be seen right now and just wanted to get her things. Going out back she opened the wall between the 'Leaky Cauldron' and Diagon Alley. Stepping out, the crowds weren't that bad and she made her way slowly around. She was still weak from having been sick for the last two weeks.

She went to the second hand robe shop first and negotiated a price for her old robes as well as her old uniforms. It hadn't turned out to bad at all. She got the robes she would need for this year as well as the uniforms that fit her. Once she came out she decided she would go to the Apothecary next.

Inside the Apothecary she started gathering stuff that would fill her potions supplies back up to normal again. The smell was making her nauseous. At the back of the shop she found herself getting rather dizzy from all the different smells and everything went black.

When she woke, the light wasn't bright, but enough for her to notice the dark black eyes of her potions professor.

Hermione moved her hand up to head, her head was pounding. "Where am I?"

"The Apothecary's back room you idiot girl." Severus snarled at her. "What were you thinking coming in here like a fool after having been bed ridden for weeks?"

Hermione groaned, her head was pounding even more as and she covered her eyes. She wished she could cover her ears as well after hearing what Snape had said.

"I wasn't thinking." Hermione admitted.

"Obviously not."

She felt a vial being pushed into her hand.

"Drink that." Came the female voice. "I've got her now Professor Snape. Your package is ready on the counter."

"Thank you Athena, I shall take my supplies and leave. I'll see this bumbling idiot soon at school. Maybe she learned her lesson keeping out of Apothecary's while she still recovering."

Hermione sat up after she heard the steps going away and took a drink of the potion that was in her hand. She looked at the shop owner. Her head was starting to feel better, she didn't feel so dizzy now.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was just trying to get all my things before school." Hermione apologized.

"What year dear? I'll finish gathering it for you so when you walk out you don't have to stay longer than you can." Athena asked.

"Sixth year."

Athena Jiggers called back to her after about ten minutes and Hermione went out. She paid for the supplies.

"I suggest you go home Miss Granger, and try not to shop until you are better." Athena Jiggers said.

"Thank you, I think I better." Hermione said.

She snatched up the package and quickly started walking towards the 'Leaky Cauldron', she didn't want to shop anymore not after making a fool of herself, not only in front of her Professor, but also the shop owner.

She left Diagon Alley and decided to head home anyway. She had felt eyes on her the whole way while she had been walking in Muggle London heading back to the boarding house. When she turned on her street she could have sworn she had seen someone following her, but couldn't be sure of it.

Hermione climbed the stairs to her room and when she walked inside she saw the same blasted crow sitting on her bed. Crookshanks was laying down and letting the blasted bird preen his coat like they were best friends. Hermione's anger only rose at seeing the bird there.

"What do you want?" She demanded of the Raven.

Looking up at her, he cawed and landed over on the dresser where there was a box and then he flew out of the open window that Hermione forgot to close. She placed the potions ingredients down and then stared at the box. It had her name written on it with an elegant scrawl from her benefactor.

She went over to it and picked up the demandable thing and was ready to chunk it out the window but stopped. She opened it up. Inside was a full set of quills, inks of various colors, parchment to see her through the school year as well as a few books. One she noticed right off was on birds of prey. She opened that one where the bookmark was and saw that it was on the Raven.

_Miss Granger, _

_Please find this as an acceptable token for forgiveness from Archimedes. He hasn't delivered so much mail and sometimes he can be a bit rough when he doesn't know the other person. I have chastised him for his rude behavior towards you. Please use the healing salve, you'll find that your hands will be healed from his cuts that he has given you. _

_My deepest apologies, _

_Your Benefactor._

Hermione unwrapped her hands from the bandages and applied the salve then went and laid down her bed, Crookshanks tried to curl up around her and Hermione pushed the cat on the floor.

"Traitor." She hissed at him. He turned his rump towards her and put his tail straight in the air and ambled out of the room like he owned the place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Hermione woke with a major headache. She felt it was all due to that one small excursion to Diagon Alley. Other than the headache, her cough was back that had been gone the day before. She laid in bed looking at the ceiling and wishing she had a pepper-up potion to get her moving. Hermione knew a pepper-up potion would get her going and clean up the rest of the systems from being sick for so long.

She had been awake for an hour before she begrudgingly forced herself to get out of bed and headed for the bathroom. The warm shower had seeped into her tired and aching body and had helped some to alleviate the soreness from being sick. It did nothing for her cough or her headache for that matter.

Hermione traipsed back into her room in what clean clothes she had left. Laundry would be on her chore list of to do for the day as well as make an excursion to see about Muggle clothes. She figured that wouldn't hurt her too much and moving around would help more to get energy back. She placed all her Muggle clothing inside a bag she needed to replace and sat them beside her door for the moment.

She headed down for breakfast. Her land lady was very sweet and made her some tea with honey to help sooth her throat as well as handed her some aspirin for her headache. They chatted for a bit while Hermione ate, it was pleasant. The land lady told her where to find the closest second hand shop for clothes.

Hermione had struggled with the bag to the shop and didn't get half of what she needed. She was rather pleased that she found an tattered copy of 'Daddy-Long-Legs' in the store though. Once back in her room she stored what little she had purchased in her school trunk and then laid back on the bed and read a few chapters of the well worn and tattered book.

After dinner that night Hermione stared at the empty parchment that was meant for benefactor. Her headache was back again, it hadn't abated long. Her cough was a little worse as well.

_Dear Raven,_

_My day was miserable. I can't seem to get rid of this headache no matter how much Muggle medicine I take and my cough is back. If you didn't know, I had been very sick two weeks prior. Is there anyway you can send me a pepper-up potion? I would go to Diagon Alley to get one, but that would probably end up being a repeat performance of passing out in the Apothecary. Something I wish to not repeat in the future, it was rather embarrassing. I wish to not feel like being made an idiot again._

_Under the Weather,_

_Miss Granger_

_PS. You never did answer my question. Tall, fat, short, skinny? As far as the hand writing goes, a very elegant script. Brings to mind long, supple, and nimble fingers._

* * *

Severus sipped his tea in his favorite chair as the parchment appeared only after Albus had left. He had placed a spell on them so they wouldn't appear when anyone else was around him. He sat the tea down beside his chair and reached out for the parchment and read it. He chuckled when he got to the Apothecary part of the letter. Severus even looked at fingers and smiled.

He stood up and headed to his potions cupboard and pulled out two pepper-up potions and then grabbed his tea as he made his way to his office inside his quarters. He sat behind his desk and took out parchment, quill, and ink. Leaning back in his chair he took another sip as he thought about what to write.

_Miss Granger,_

_That is a very sad state of affairs for a young woman to be in. It is the summer and you should be enjoying yourself and your surrounds. Your guess on my fingers is correct. May your morrow be better._

_Your Benefactor,_

_Raven_

Severus shook his head. He felt that giving her the information on his fingers was enough. He hoped so. She was probably going to drive him insane with that question, but at least maybe he sated her curiosity enough for the day. He took the note along with the two potions and placed them in the box that she had the other too an tapped it with his wand. Severus sat back and finished his tea.

* * *

The next day, Severus sat down to his evening tea alone when the parchment appeared. He pulled it over to him and crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair to start reading. She had written him a lot more than the simple letters she had sent previously.

_Dear Raven,_

_First off, thank you so much for the Pepper-up potion. It did the trick. I felt a lot better today._

"Good." Severus said and then continued reading.

_Today was rather busy. Mrs. Bessler, my land lady, has gotten another girl who is boarding as well. She came in this morning right after breakfast. Her name is Regina Malcolm. She has curls I would die for, well maybe not die for, but at least her hair is easier to keep than my own shall we say. Unless I use a bottle of sleek easy on my hair, but it is rather troublesome and why bother if I'm not going anywhere that in tales me to do so. _

"There is nothing wrong with your hair. It is yours, it makes you unique." Severus stated and then continued with the letter.

_I went shopping today for Muggle clothing and shall we say Regina came with me. Half the stuff she wanted me to try on. Ugh. I wouldn't be caught dead in. Her view of what looks good and my view are at polar extremes. I swear, I would have looked like a street hooker selling my natural wears to the would be buyer on the corner._

"Don't you get mixed up with her." Severus said as he shook his head.

_Then while we are walking back home, she starts talking to these men who started following us because Regina was showing a little to much flesh. I wanted to kill her, I didn't like the looks of the two men at all. And here Regina is flashing smiles and batting her eyes at them like nothing is wrong. When the man grabbed my arse I froze._

Severus hissed.

_I did gain my composure back. And lucky for me it was a good thing, I had already felt my magic stirring and here I am in the middle of a Muggle street with Muggles all around me. Not a good thing. I said a few choice words and punched the man. Let me tell you it felt good. Almost as good as the time I punched another student at school, I won't say his name, but he deserved it as well._

Severus chuckled. "Good for you. Used your head on your shoulders you have."

_I grabbed Regina and gave her a good telling off all the way back to Mrs. Bessler's. I ended up helping Mrs. Bessler the rest of the day. She had a lot of cookies to make for her ladies auxiliary meeting this weekend. I'm not sure what Regina did the rest of the day and I could care less. Plan is to avoid her for the time I remain here._

_So, long, supple, nimble fingers. That would at least indicate you are not a fat man. So somewhere in the range of skeletally thin and average. Tall or short?_

_Throws a right hook,_

_Hermione_

Severus chuckled and shook his head. He wasn't answering that question. But he did enjoy the letter, this was a side of Hermione that he was glad to see.


	6. Chapter 6

All stories are on Hiatus for the moment. Life has come into play and I have found myself with less time to write. I am sorry about having to do this. Please bear with me and as soon as time becomes available I'll be picking back up stories as I can.


End file.
